


Âge d'or

by Rincevent



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: Sous chaque ruine se cache le souvenir d'un nouvel édifice plein d'avenir.





	Âge d'or

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Âge d'or
> 
> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

De l'or, de l'or partout, à devoir en fermer les yeux. C'est plutôt à ça qu'elle s'attendait. En réalité, ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'y ressemblait pas beaucoup. C'était une bourgade bien entretenue, voire cossue, installée au pied d'un très ancien sanctuaire religieux qui avait, paraît-il, perdu de sa superbe mais conservait une aura et une allure suffisamment prestigieuse pour que des gens voyagent pour venir l'observer. Parfois depuis Constantinople même !

\- C'est bon, j'ai pu payer le droit d'entrée. J'ai dû un peu négocier, mais ils me connaissent alors ça allait.

Despina hocha la tête, ravie. À quinze ans, elle se félicitait de ne pas avoir encore été mariée comme ses deux sœurs et plus encore d'avoir eu un père qui lui avait payé une solide éducation. Son statut de magistrat impérial cumulé à quelques autres charges leur assurait une vie confortable. Bien assez pour qu'il la laisse voyager avec son oncle, au statut social moindre, certes, mais bien plus riche car étant un important marchand du pays. Et aujourd'hui il l'emmenait visiter le saint domaine de la grande Athéna. Son frère et son oncle paternel, pieux chrétiens, avaient froncé les sourcils mais père les avait fait taire. Les abords du Sanctuaire étaient clairement réservés aux visiteurs, en témoignaient le nombre de bâtiments autour desquels ces derniers se pressaient. Bibliothèques emplies de classiques dont certains n'étaient presque plus trouvables ailleurs et où officiaient de nombreux copistes parmi les meilleurs, artisans armuriers, orfèvres, métallurgistes chargés d'évaluer l'authenticité des métaux arrivant sur place ou encore des échoppes vendant souvenirs et objets sacrés, sans parler de nombreuses auberges et gargotes permettant à tout un chacun de se nourrir. L'endroit attirait l'argent et l'argent attirait les commerçants qui en retour rendaient le lieu incroyablement vivant. Ayant laissé leurs montures à leur auberge, ils passèrent la porte du domaine, gardée par des hommes portant de rutilantes tenues de hoplites à l'ancienne, et se dirigèrent vers un bâtiment réservé aux visiteurs où ils firent des ablutions pour se purifier et revêtir des vêtements propres. Le reste devait se faire à pied, à moins de vouloir sacrifier un animal ou de livrer des marchandises.

\- Ils sont très musclés.  
\- Ce sont des soldats, ils s'entraînent en permanence. Et ils bénéficient des meilleurs matériels. Le domaine d'Athéna a perdu de sa superbe et de son influence parce qu'il est païen, mais il reste très riche. On dit qu'ils possèdent de nombreuses terres, que ce soit en Grèce ou à l'étranger. Ils font aussi la police à travers tout le domaine et ils sont très efficaces. Tu ne te feras pas voler, ici.

Ici, c'était aussi un lieu parcouru par de très nombreux soldats et mercenaires venus de tout le monde connu. C'était d'ailleurs étrange de voir toutes ces têtes à l'air patibulaire se comporter comme des enfants devant un maître sévère. Tous venaient assister aux combats organisés quotidiennement dans la grande arène partiellement couverte. Bien entendu, l'accès était payant. Tout comme la participation pour ceux qui étaient assez fous pour le vouloir. Ainsi que les soins tant que le blessé n'était pas en danger de mort. Autant de pièces qui tombaient dans l'escarcelle du Sanctuaire. Les plus fous payaient même pour tenter d'escalader les parois du Mont Étoilé. Les plus sages se contentaient de monter pour laisser un trace un peu plus élevée que le précédent, les autres continuaient... et mouraient en retombant.

Au milieu de la foule on distinguait d'autres visiteurs à l'air plus normal : pèlerins venant vénérer Athéna dans un des derniers endroits où c'était possible, gens aisés voyageant comme eux pour le plaisir, notamment des femmes venues admirer le Sanctuaire ou plutôt les hommes musculeux qui s'y trouvaient et d'autres personnes aux motivations plus incertaines. Mais on voyait aussi des adolescents portant des tenues de protection en cuir et des tuniques immaculées. À sa grande surprise, Despina remarqua que certains avaient le visage dissimulé par un masque. Certains reliefs lui apprirent qu'il s'agissait de femmes. Elle se tourna vers son oncle, la mine perplexe.

\- Ah. C'est la règle, ici. Athéna autorise les jeunes femmes à se battre pour elle, mais alors elles doivent entrer dans le monde des hommes. Mais quand elles ne se battent pas elles sont considérées comme des arrhéphores, des filles pures chargées de tisser les vêtements de leur déesse et d'accomplir les rites les plus proches d'Athéna. À ce qu'on dit, beaucoup viennent ici pour échapper à la pauvreté, à des familles violentes ou même... au mariage.

Elle ne répondit rien, connaissant le goût pour la provocation de son oncle, même si elle avait cru sentir quelque chose d'autre dans ses paroles. Elle observa avec curiosité les femmes masquées, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que certaines d'entre elles avaient tourné la tête vers elle, s'étant sans doute aperçues qu'on les regardait. Despina baissa les yeux en rougissant et suivit son oncle. Alors qu'il contournaient l'arène, elle vit deux Romains, sans doute des légionnaires, barrer la route à une frêle jeune fille masquée pendant que deux autres comparses assistaient à la scène, l'air amusé. Le plus hardi des deux posa la main sur l'épaule de la fille, la laissant redescendre lentement le long du bras. Le mouvement s'interrompit brutalement lorsque la fille saisit l'avant-bras du légionnaire et le mit à terre en resserrant simplement sa prise. L'autre légionnaire fit un mouvement pour aider son compagnon mais tomba aussi au sol, la jambe brisée. Sans surprise, les hurlements attirèrent des gardes qui arrêtèrent immédiatement les Romains et les conduisirent au local où des médecins ravis d'augmenter les recettes de la journée soigneraient leur stupidité.

\- Quels imbéciles. Encore deux idiots qui ne croyaient pas aux légendes du Sanctuaire. Ils en sont pour leurs frais, maintenant.  
\- Ils ne vont pas essayer de se venger ?  
\- Ha ! Ils peuvent essayer mais... telle est la magie d'Athéna. Nul ne peut trouver le Sanctuaire qui ne vienne en paix et avec l'autorisation de la déesse. Il est arrivé souvent que cet endroit disparaisse de la vue des hommes. Nombre d'armées l'ont cherché sans jamais le trouver et toujours le Sanctuaire est réapparu quand les habitants qui dépendent de lui ont été hors de danger.  
\- Comment font-ils ?  
\- Je l'ignore. Mais mon père m'a raconté qu'une fois il n'avait pas pu les livrer. Au bord de la route il y avait simplement une paroi rocheuse, prise dans la brume. Il a eu l'impression de marcher droit pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était revenu à son point de départ, dans l'autre sens. Il avait dû tourner autour du Sanctuaire sans le voir.

Ils passèrent devant le balneion d'où sortaient nombre de jeunes hommes forts vigoureux et parfois peu vêtus, que les gardes réprimandaient en leur rappelant la présence de visiteuses. Bien entendu il n'en fallait pas plus pour les pousser à prendre des poses mettant leurs corps en valeur. Continuant, ils passèrent entre deux rangées de petits temples dédiés à diverses divinités, où s'affairaient nombre de pèlerins. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'on vénère une divinité qu'il faut négliger les autres... L'air était chargé d'une fumée âcre et de l'odeur des offrandes que l'on brûlait dans les feux sacrés. Fruits pour les plus humbles, produits parfumés, objets précieux ou cheveux, animaux sacrifiés (et achetés à cet effet hors du Sanctuaire) pour les plus aisés, les possibilités étaient multiples. Ils en profitèrent donc pour sacrifier à Zeus, Poséidon (pour que les navires de son oncle arrivent sans dommage) et à Héra pour que sa sœur accouche sans problème, y laissant quelques bonnes étoffes. En s'approchant du pied de la montagne, le silence s'imposait de plus en plus. On devait le respect à la patronne des lieux. Ils passèrent devant les bâtiments administratifs du Sanctuaire, opulents et parfaitement entretenus. Despina s'étonna de leur nombre.

\- Ah, c'est qu'un domaine de cette taille nécessite beaucoup de personnel. Nombreux sont ceux qui s'entrainent pour avoir la chance de servir un jour directement la déesse, mais très peu y arrivent. Dans ce cas les élus deviennent gardes et servent le Sanctuaire d'une autre manière, surtout en vieillissant.  
\- Oui, il y a plein de vielles barbes !  
\- Ha ha ! Ils ont l'air vieux mais ils peuvent encore se battre. Regarde, ce bâtiment là-bas est une prison. Elle sert à châtier les serviteurs de la déesse, les visiteurs indélicats, mais aussi certains prisonniers difficiles ou particuliers dont on ne veut pas ailleurs. Là encore le Sanctuaire perçoit un dédommagement puisqu'ils représentent une souillure de l'espace consacré.  
\- Mmm... on y enferme des empereurs renversés ou des usurpateurs ?  
\- ... Tu es futée, toi. Mais non, ces gens-là ont tendance à être mis à mort assez vite. Je crois que c'est plutôt pour les personnages de l'ombre, ceux qui en savent beaucoup trop mais peuvent être encore utiles. Il y a aussi la bibliothèque, dont on dit qu'elle renferme tablettes et rouleaux depuis l'aube de l'humanité. Nombreuses sont les bibliothèques à avoir brûlé ou s'être effondrées un jour, mais celle-là n'a jamais souffert.

Despina observa les murs blancs immaculés, presque aveuglants sous le soleil. Des cours se déroulaient sur les marches ou sous les nombreuses colonnades couvertes, où les apprentis du Sanctuaire écoutaient avec intérêt les leçons de médecine, de lettres ou de mathématiques qu'on leur dispensait tout en restant à l'abri du soleil. Ils restèrent écouter les leçons pendant un moment et purent constater qu'outre les matières de base, le Sanctuaire avait aussi conservé le savoir des traditions philosophiques et religieuses du pays. On y parlait des mystères d'Éleusis comme du platonicisme. Le cursus semblait aussi complet que dans n'importe quelle école de prestige.

\- Tous ces gens vivent à Rhodorhion ?  
\- Non, il n'y a pas assez de place, les serviteurs de la déesse vivent au sein de l'enceinte du Sanctuaire, en raison de sa nature à la fois sacrée et militaire. Même si le nom du village fait référence au Sanctuaire lui-même, c'est bel et bien "la saillie aux roses", il n'en fait pas partie. N'y vivent que les artisans, les commerçants ou les dépendants du domaine.  
\- Ah bon... pourquoi des roses, d'ailleurs ?  
\- Apparemment, les escaliers qui mènent au palais du Grand Pope et à la statue d'Athéna sont presque recouverts par une variété rare de cette fleur. Sans doute une manière d'indiquer qu'on s'approche du domaine des dieux.

Son oncle fit soudain signe à un homme qui se dirigea vers eux. Il s'agissait d'un membre de l'administration avec lequel il s'entendait assez bien et celui-ci accepta de leur faire visiter les quartiers d'habitation situés de l'autre côté de la montagne. Despina y découvrit de belles maisons dotées de jardins et de potagers, où résidaient les serviteurs d'Athéna. Les allées étaient pavées et les arbres nombreux, prouvant la prospérité de l'endroit. Ils ne s'y attardèrent cependant pas, les jeunes résidents les dévisageant et semblant regretter cette intrusion dans leur vie personnelle. En revenant ils quittèrent l'ami de son oncle et Despina entendit des bruits étranges provenant du colisée se trouvant non loin de l'arène.

\- Pourquoi y a-t-il deux lieux pour les combats ?  
\- L'un est ouvert aux visiteurs, l'autre non. Ce qui s'y passe fait l'objet de toutes les curiosités, mais le commun des mortels n'y est pas admis. On dit qu'il sert aux épreuves des apprentis et aux entrainements quand ceux-ci ne se déroulent pas dans la forêt sacrée ou sur l'autre versant de la montagne. Et il est impossible de s'y faufiler : regarde le nombre de gardes.

Despina ne put que constater que toutes les issues du colisée étaient surveillées par de solides gaillards armés qui tenaient les étrangers à distance. Tout en bavardant, ils se hasardèrent jusqu'aux pieds des Maisons, où se trouvait un petit temple d'Athéna pour les visiteurs. Ils firent de nouvelles ablutions dans le bassin attenant alimenté par les eaux qu'on disait jaillir de la Maison du Verseau, puis firent leurs plus belles offrandes à la prêtresse qui se trouvait là : cheveux de Despina, encens, viande de bœuf et soie. Despina admira la statue chryséléphantine de la déesse. Outre l'or de ses parures et de ses armes, la statue était exquisément peinte et les pupilles de ses yeux consistaient en deux saphirs enchâssés dans deux gros diamants. Ils durent hélas vite céder la place à de nouveaux arrivants.

Despina regarda avec curiosité les deux gardes qui se tenaient sur la première marche des escaliers. Elle aurait tellement aimé aller voir la première Maison de plus près, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. Il ressemblait à un temple très bien entretenu, dont les côtés étaient occupés par de petites dépendances et des sculptures de béliers peintes et aux cornes recouvertes de feuilles d'or. Levant les yeux, Despina suivit du regard les marches encadrées de colonnades. Les escaliers n'étaient pas couverts par un toit, ce qui devait rendre l'ascension pénible. Au loin elle aperçut un bout de la deuxième Maison. Alors qu'elle se retournait, elle crut y apercevoir une lueur dorée. Sans doute un reflet sur une statue. Levant encore une fois les yeux, elle tenta d'apercevoir le palais du Grand Pope, mais les escarpements de la montagne le dissimulait aux yeux de tous. C'est donc avec une certaine déception qu'elle se détourna et suivit son oncle.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de cette visite, chère nièce ?  
\- C'était... différent. Ça ne ressemble plus aux villes de maintenant. Je me demande pourquoi l'Église les laisse en paix.  
\- Parce qu'elle n'a pas les moyens de les réprimer et que ce Sanctuaire peut se dissimuler à la vue de tous. Et sans doute repousser n'importe quel assaillant. Mais il est encore trop riche et connu pour craindre quoi que ce soit. Mais savais-tu que de même que les apprenties sont des arrhéphores, tous les serviteurs mâles sont des prêtres ?  
\- Mais le Grand Pope n'est pas le prêtre en personne ?  
\- Bien sûr que si, c'est le personnage le plus éminent, mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme les prêtres chrétiens. Tout le monde peut diriger un rituel en fonction des circonstances.

Un grondement lui répondit. Ils n'avaient que peu mangé ce matin et avaient beaucoup marché. Pas étonnant que sa nièce ait faim.

\- Pardon... Quelle heure est-il ?

Son oncle tendit le bras pour lui désigner une tour toute proche. Au sommet se trouvait un cadran où brûlait une petite flamme bleue.

\- Midi, comme tu peux le voir.  
\- C'est une horloge ? Comment elle marche ?  
\- Je l'ignore, il s'agit sans doute d'un système utilisant du souffre ou un quelconque produit inflammable. Chaque heure y est associée à une Maison. Mais à cette heure-ci elle n'est pas très utile.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu n'as plus d'ombre, donc il est midi.  
\- Oh ! Zut.  
\- Allez, rentrons manger.

Despina et son oncle mirent moins de temps à redescendre, croisant moins de monde en cette heure chaude de la journée. En passant devant l'arène ils cédèrent le passage à une phalange d'apprentis au pas de gymnastique. Elle s'étonna de voir des femmes suivre le rythme, malgré le lourd équipement dont on les avait affublés. Une chose lui trottait dans la tête depuis leur arrivée et, n'y tenant plus, elle tira sur la tunique de son oncle pour lui parler au creux de l'oreille.

\- Où sont les... les guerriers de la déesse ? Les chevaliers ? Il y a des gardes et des apprentis mais... tu m'as dit que ce n'était que du menu fretin.  
\- Aaah. On ne les voit jamais. On en a certainement croisés mais ils s'habillent comme le reste des serviteurs d'Athéna. Leur existence même est régulièrement remise en cause. Et pourtant...

Un bruit assourdissant les fit sursauter, de même que tous les badauds présents. Ils se retournèrent et virent, avec effroi, une colonne de feu monter en tourbillonnant vers le ciel depuis le colisée. Cela ne dura pas car ladite colonne se changea très vite en glace, avant de s'effondrer sous son propre poids. Les gardes postés aux entrées du colisée souriaient d'un air entendu, bloquant fermement le passage. Despina sentit son oncle lui saisir le bras.

\- Les chevaliers d'Athéna sont comme le vent. On ne les voit pas mais on peut parfois saisir les conséquences de leurs actions. On dit que l'empereur lui-même ne les a jamais vus.

Tous deux rejoignirent le bâtiment des visiteurs pour s'y purifier et quittèrent finalement le Sanctuaire, une des rares occasions de ne pas avoir à payer quoi que ce soit, avant de se diriger vers leur auberge pour s'y rafraichir et s'y nourrir. Despina était songeuse.

\- Tu n'as pas faim ?  
\- Hein ? Oh si si. C'est juste... on a l'impression que le Sanctuaire est là depuis la nuit des temps. Et pourtant... tout a l'air si bien entretenu. Et il n'y a rien de chrétien !  
\- Oh non ! D'ailleurs, ne va pas dire à ton frère qu'on a sacrifié aux anciens dieux, on ne le tiendrait plus ! On raconte que la statue d'Athéna qui se trouve tout en haut de la montagne est encore plus grande et plus belle que celle qui se trouvait jadis à Athènes dans le Parthénon. Mais seuls ses serviteurs peuvent la voir, évidemment.  
\- En tous cas j'espère que cet endroit restera aussi prospère et vivant pendant encore mille ans ! C'est tellement beau !  
\- Allons, Constantinople aussi c'est très beau !  
\- Oui mais c'est pas pareil.  
\- C'est beaucoup plus grand, déjà. Mais tu as raison, j'espère que le Sanctuaire continuera à faire vivre les traditions et l'âme grecque pendant encore des siècles. Je doute qu'un domaine de cette taille puisse finir oublié de tous et presque miséreux, tu sais.

Despina et son oncle rirent et profitèrent de la tranquillité et de la douceur de vivre qu'un lieu prestigieux et respecté leur apportait, sans savoir que leurs craintes se révéleraient fondées en l'espace de quelques siècles à peine.


End file.
